smile
by redpurpleblack
Summary: While Venom Snake has a day off, Flaming Buffalo and Quiet go on a mission together. / Flaming Buffalo x Quiet; written for Femslash February '17


Characters/pairings: Flaming Buffalo, Quiet; Buffalo x Quiet, Vkaz if you squint

A/N: This was supposed to be a piece for _Metal Gear Solid Galentine's Week_ , but things happened and of course I couldn't post it in time. It's a short and simple drabble, so don't expect too much.

* * *

The moment Flaming Buffalo was informed she's going on a mission, she felt proud. Anxious a bit, yes, but mostly _proud_. She considered taking DD with her, the dog would help her track enemies. Before she could ask if he's training with Ocelot, Quiet appeared on the helipad and gave Buffalo a determined look. Silent as always, Quiet got inside the helicopter, completely ignoring Buffalo's confused stare.

 _I don't have much to say here, do I?_ , she let out a sigh.

It doesn't take her long to start doubting.

 _I should have taken DD with me_.

Having the dog as her companion would give her at least some sort of comfort, because truth to be told at some level Buffalo feels awfully lonely right now. It's a foolish thought that makes her face blush lightly. The world is dark, there's nothing but silence all around her as she moves towards the guarding post.

Quiet disappeared somewhere, Buffalo didn't even see her on the ground. One minute the sniper was looking through the helicopter's window, looking almost bored, but when they arrived Buffalo glanced back to see her seat empty. Is Quiet upset because there's somewhere else on the mission with her instead of the Boss? Why did she want to come in the first place, anyway?

Buffalo shakes her head. She should concentrate on the mission.

The first guard never sees her coming. She is an S ranked soldier after all. And yet, like every other person, sometimes she makes mistakes.

 _I should have taken DD with me_ , Buffalo thinks once again, lying flat in the grass, observing a soldier walking towards her. He doesn't see her – but he will in just about a minute when he comes closer.

DD wouldn't help her now; it's all her fault that she didn't notice there's one more soldier stationed here. She can only blame herself. The soldier stops and looks up at the sky, then yawns. He's so close she can hear his stomach rumble. If he turns around he will surely see her.

Buffalo reaches for her tranquilizer gun, slowly, to avoid drawing attention to herself, but it's painfully clear she won't be able to shoot him before he turns. For one moment the whole world seems limited to this small piece of space with her and the enemy soldier, and even time slows down. Beads of sweat glisten on her forehead, eyes glued to the person standing right in front of her. He seems to move in slow motion, and she notices every small detail about him, how he grips his gun, his gloves are awfully dirty, mud on his boots, and silver streaks in his dark hair ( _Why aren't you wearing a helmet?_ , she wonders for a split second; what a silly thought).

Her hand finally finds the tranquilizer gun yet it's too late. He's going to turn around, look straight at her and start shooting. And that'll be the end of her. She'll bring nothing but shame to her fellow Diamond Dogs.

 _I'm sorry, Boss_. It's her last thought but before remorse settles in her mind, a small gasp escapes from her lips as she watches the impossible happen right in front of her eyes.

The soldier wobbles, pressing a hand to his neck where he was hit. About half a minute later he falls down on his knees, mumbling something incoherently. Then he's on the ground, asleep.

Buffalo exhales, just now realizing she was holding her breath. Seconds later she hears soft humming in her ear.

"Thank you", Buffalo whispers. Hopefully Quiet hears that.

The mission is a success, enemy soldiers sleeping soundly, shipping containers fultoned to the mother base. Buffalo looks around but there are only shadows all around her. The thought that Quiet hides somewhere, watching over her is oddly comforting.

Sadly there's no more humming in her ear.

 _It's a good thing I didn't take DD with me_ , Buffalo decides, and calls for Pequod.

"Let's get back to the landing zone," she says despite getting no indication that Quiet actually hears her.

Buffalo hears something moving, and then the sniper simply appears in front of her as if it was a normal thing.

"Thank you," Buffalo says. "For earlier."

Then Quiet does something amazing. She smiles, and it's a short, nice smile that makes her eyes look soft. Then it's gone, just like that, before Buffalo can even think –

( _she's so pretty when she smiles_ )

– Quiet has her usual emotionless expression on her face. And then she's gone, dematerializing in an instant, hearing the chopper before the pilot's voice announces in Buffalo's ear, "This is Pequod. Arriving shortly at LZ."

* * *

Hearing a chopper landing Venom gets up from his chair. Buffalo reported the mission was a success, and it makes him feel a little bit less guilty to know that everything went perfectly fine. Having nothing to do was odd at first, but he finally understood that even he needs a day off once in a while.

He glances at the platform below to see two women who just returned. He can't hear what Buffalo is saying but it seems that whatever it is Quiet likes it. Seeing a smile on her face, a genuine smile, he raises his eyebrows.

 _Now, that's a surprise_ , he thinks and smiles to himself.

"Did they go on a mission or on a date?" Kaz frowns. He appears as grumpy as ever though the clothes he's wearing don't make him look as menacing as the tone of his voice. He has a regular t–shirt, jeans and the most important part of today's uniform – an apron.

It was his idea to have a barbecue, much to Venom's confusion because he doesn't quite get where this sudden fascination with hamburgers comes from. Though Venom isn't complaining, enjoying not only the food but also the company.

"Why not both?" he asks, giving Kaz a significant look.

Miller is wearing aviators, though Venom is sure Kaz is rolling his eyes.


End file.
